The Guide to Wolves
by BabyBatGoth
Summary: When Wolf slayers Lucy, Grey, Jellal, Romeo, Evergreen and Levy get sold to fairy tail, a mage&wolf guild, by their village they meet the wolves of the guild; Natsu, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Elfman and Gajeel. what will these slayers with grudge do! Action, romance and funny situations follow this group around as they learn that maybe, wolves are not that bad! Maybe, probably not!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my second story! So please give me some love!

Anyway, on with the show!

This is NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, ErzaxJellal, GajeelxLevy, MiraxFreed, CanaxLaxus, CanaxBacchus, WendyxRomeo, HappyxCarla and EvergreenxElfman

(Yes, I know I put Cana with two people but I didn't know who to stick her with.)

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Fairy Tail…Sadly :-(

The Guide to Wolves

Chapter One

Origin and Basic Powers and Features

The exact origin of the wolves is unknown, but we do know that they came from over seas, and are treated as equal to humans. The Lupus Filios, commonly known Wolf Children or simply Wolf, have three main Physical Features which help us identify them. First, the most noticeable feature is the Tail; the colour varies from black, to red and to white. The Tail is hard to hide due to its large size and the almost constant movement. Lupus Filios is also identified by its ears, which colour matches that of its tail. These are harder to spot due too The Lupus Filios commonly hiding them by headwear while female Lupus Filios; commonly hide their ears in their Hair. The third Feature is their eyes which change colour, a colour that relates to their element, when their instincts take over. Each Lupus Filios have a connection to an element, some have a stronger connection than others, thus making them stronger than other Lupus Filios. Some of the more unusual elements that the Lupus Filios have a connection too are: Armoury, Noise/sound waves and memories.

End of chapter one

**Lucy POV:**

Huh, what shit.

"Hey Lucy! What ya reading" I look over to see my petite; blue haired friend, Levy

"hey, why you reading that. we only had to read that when we started wolf hunting"Levy looked at me questionably

"yeah well, I find it useful. But I bet youuu still can't remember it." I finished my sentence in a sing-song voice. I held the book high above my head. oh yes, let the teasing begin!

"who would have thought that Levy, top of the class for everything except battle skills, would be unable to memorise one book? The same Levy that remembers every other book she has ever read!heehehehehehe" '

"Luuuccccyyyy" Levys blue head stalked towards me, her eyes were dark with mallicious intent, her dark aura engulfing the room.

"Wahhhh, scarrryyyy. Help meeeeeeee" I looked round and spotted Grey passing by my bedroom door "Grey helllpppp meeeeeeeeee"

**Grey POV:**

Thud, a large book collided with my head. Blood spurted from my head and I fell manga style. i fell dead on the banister, then slid over it falling three levels straight down to the first floor."FUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK YYYOOOUUU LLUUCCYY"

"Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Fwish, Fwish.

"Gahhhhh, Lucy! What the hell!" Rip..p I glared at my shirt where the arrow had hit. don't rip, don't rip. It ripped -_-GAHHHHHHHHHH

i looked up from my fetal position on the floor to see Lucy's boobs fly up and down as she jogged down the stairs towards me, Levy behind her taking two steps at a time to keep up with our busty friend.

(Speakers) 'will team Alfa report to the head office now, i repeat will team Alfa report to the head office now'

Ah fuck. They hate me. The gods really hate me. The Village Government hates me to.

**Levy POV:**

Poor Grey, hehe

I opened the door first, leading our three-man troop, Lucy and Grey behind me. All the eyes in the room turned towards me as I entered. Ohh yeah, i felt like a boss.

"Ahh Lucy, have you deemed us worthy of your presence today" Ah well, there goes my Boss like moment I glared up at a cloaked man, one of many, which had used such a sarcastic tone with my friend. Lucy on the other hand had just brushed him off. Like when he had proposed too her 8 months ago, they weren't even dating which made it all the more fun to watch him deal with the let down. He didn't take it too well as you can see.

"Since we have all assembled, I will begin with the meeting." The cloaked man looked down at us as if daring one of us to speak out. Satisfied that none of us would retaliate he carried on."Lucy Heartfillia, Grey Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes, Romeo Conbolt, Evergreen...No last name"

The smirk on the cloaked mans face was clear in his voice as he mocked Evergreen. I could think of 10 ways in which i would be able to DESTROY him without being blamed. What a shame I can't.

"And Levy. Do you all confirm that you are the Wolf Hunting team, ALFA."

Our voices ringed out as we took our pledge, hands over our hearts."We belong to the Team Alfa and have pledged our lives to follow the orders of the Wolf hunting Village, Bristol" **(I just had to put that in)** our voices were perfectly in sync and showed the practice we had put in.

"Lucy Heartfilla, Aged 16. Daughter of Jude Heartfillia, joined Bristol Wolf slaying school at the age of 6. She is a Celestial spirit Mage and has collected 9 out of the 12 Zodiac Keys. Described by Alfa team as ,and I quote 'The glue of our team. Nothing works without her, She is the irreplaceable Butt of our jokes' What do you have to say about Miss Heartfilla"

Lucy stood up straight, showing us all the training she had gone though as a child, and said "Who's the prat which said the last one huh" She switched from posh girl to a scary fire-breathing monster as she stomped around demanding to know who said the last comment. We all sweat dropped at her stupidity.

"Um*cough,cough* Grey Fullbuster, an interesting specimen to say the least" What a Prick, he has something to say about everything.

"Umm Grey Fullbuster, aged 16. A Quartam Lupis A.K.A One quarter wolf. Parents died when he was 5. Trained with UI; and Ice wolf up in the north, for 3 years before her death. Joined Bristol Wolf Slaying school at age 8 within the same year of UI's death. Uses Wolf Ice-maker magic. Described by Alfa team as ' the heavy guns, main muscle power, Stupid and easily annoyed' your opinion on this Quartam Lupis"

"Lucy why the fuck did you say that?! Huh" ahh great, now we have two monsters, on breathing fire and the other ice, oh joy, we must have such a good impression on people.

"Jellal Fernandes, Aged 18. Origin unknown. Joined Wolf slaying school aged 10. Specializes in Metor magic, and dabbeles in Thought projection, Darkness magic, self destruction magic and magic staves. Described as 'mama Alfa, kick ass cook and jack of all trades, master of none except meteor magic' Your thoughts Mr Fernandes"

His last sentence fell on closed ears as Jellal began to shout at Grey "What the Fuck! MAMA ALFA! I'll give you a taste of Mama Alfa here!" ohhh lookie here, another monster joined the mix, this one breathing meteors. Oh joy**.(they haven't actually turned into monsters but are wearing those cute chibi suites in levys eyes!)**

"Romeo Conbolt, aged 13, son of Maco Conbolt member of the Guild Fairy Tail." None of us liked Fairy Tail. we didn't look down of them but we did not like all. Romeo hates the guild though. But he's not stupid enough to look down on them.

"Joined at age 6. Uses a brand of Fire magic called rainbow fire**(Each fire has different abilitys/properties) **Thought as' good helper in the kitchen, cute and very useful' This time the cloaked man didn't even bother asking for the opinions.

Who said i was CUTE?! Huh JELLAL!? FIGHT ME! A monster breathing diffrent colours of fire now joined the ever growing mix of monsters.

"Evergreen, Aged 19. Joined Wolf Slaying Academy at the age of 11. Origin unknown. Specialized in Fairy Dust Magic and Stone eyes. Thought of as 'Big headed, an fenemy and good long distance attacks'"

ROMEO, WHY DID YOU CALL ME BIG HEADED, YOU EVIL LITTLE PIG" Ohh a gold dust breathing monster.

"Levy Mcgarden, aged 16,Unknown origins. Joined Wolf slaying school aged Solid Script magic. described as ' cute, our stratigest, small chested'"

"EVERGREEN, PREPARE TO DIE!"

**Romeo POV:**

oh shit, a word breathing monster.

"Hey Lucy, Why are they doing our detailed analysis?"

*Breaks away from shouting at Grey*"Beats me, we're probably gonna get placed on the other side of the village?! Oi Grey get back here!"

Why would they bring up my dad then...weird

**"SILENCE"**

Oh crap on a cracker.

"I, Lord Falmoth, leader of the Wolf Slaying town, Bristol. Have made a decree, that to repay our dept, to the Guild Fairy Tail in main land Fiore have decided to give Team Alfa to Fairy Tail."

Everyone was frozen, Fairy Tail...we're are being given to Fairy Tail.

"In your overall opinion of the team, you all put down 'Family' it was for this reason that the Guild Fairy Tail, chose you. This meeting is being recorded by a lacrima and is currently being broadcasted to the whole Fairy Tail guild. You will be given Two days to pack, before being escorted to the Guild. If there is any disagreements then I will speak to your Team leader, Lucy. Dismissed"

Shit hit the Fan in the next Five seconds

"whatthefuckyoushitsiamnotgotingtofairytailnottoth oisescumbags"

"dowelooklikeyourfuckingpropertyhuhgetyourheadsout ofyourassesandrealize

thatiwillkilllyouifyougothroughwiththis"

"£$"&%*$%$^"%*$%*%"$&$^!&&$%%$&%^&%^"

"£$^!(&^%$^&$!$&*" ETC

What the hell?Why Lucy? she wasn't the Strongest, or the smartest,not even the fastest.

"Romeo...you know why Lucy was chosen to be team Leader,right? it's not her fault that she gets to talk with him" Jellal grabs my shoulder and drags me to our sleeping quarters. Everyone else being escorted by the Guards.

"She's the only one here with consistently good scores, you know that much right? We were all good at something like Levy, written work she got the top in but she had the lowest scores for physical taskes, lucy is always in the top 5. So they chose her to be the Leader. Don't worry, she'll get usout of this. She hates Fairy Tail as much as any of us."

"They took my Dad, and left me an orphan on this damn island. i don't think she hates them as much as me!" I looked up at Jellal,straight intohis eyes"Team Alfa is my family, you and grey are my dad, Lucy, evergreen and Levy are my mum,...what if he wants me back? what will i do?"

"Well i don't know what you'll do...but we'll fight for you anyday" Grey ruffled up my hair as he came past a Jellal just smiled in agreement.

Damn,i said i wouldn't cry! oh, no i didn't..."WAHHHH,WAHHHHHH..."

"OI MAMA ALFA, how the hell do you stop him from crying!?"

How am i ment too know, ASK EVERGREEN OR LEVY AND I'M NOT CALLED MAMA ALFA!"

what a stupid Family...my family

**Reveiw if you have a heart**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Everybody, I have new news! I'm stopping the story!

I'm joking!

But really, please review! 98 people have read my story but only 4 reviews! Don't be lazy because every time you read a story and don't review, A FAIRY DIES!

Special thanks to CapitalCheerios who was my first reviewer, so she got to choose a scenario in this chappy!*there are rewards too if you review (in a sing song voice)*

So, on with the show!

Chapter Two: Power Ratings

Lupus Filios are rated by the Butler Model **(learnt that in my geography classes)**

First-Omega, The Omegas are the weakest wolves and are usually captured and used for the Training of Slayers of 5-20. The Lupus Filios are disposed of after one month to prevent them from advancing to Betas.

second Betas, These Wolves are to be disposed of when found. Betas hunters range from level 20-80 due the large power ranges.

third Alfas, These are only hunted by people of level 80+. Only 10 Lupus Filios of Alfa Level have been recorded in the history of Wolf Hunting. And only 19 have been given permission to hunt Alfas. Only 2 have returned alive and only 9 have managed to kill their opponents, most of them working in pairs. The other 7 were unable to dispose of th opponent and were unable to survive. Concerning Betas there has been an increase over the past 10 years in upper levels Betas. To combat this issue Wolf Slayers have formed groups of around 3-8

**Lucy POV:**

I look on as my team was escorted out by guards, Jellal leading Romeo out by the shoulder while whispering into his ear.

I straightened my back and steeled my gaze as I turned back towards the cloaked figures.

"You'll know that we won't go quietly. So why us" I gazed past the Hooded figure that had given our detailed analysis to Lord Falmoth who was seated behind the cloaked creep on the third level balcony, which gave them a Fantastic view down her chest!

"He he, Lucyyyyy. They chose the team they wanted in order to allow us to repay our debt to them. It just so happened that you were the chosen team, it will be a shame to see you go though. After all, you're the only team to take out a low-class Alfa at only level 75, you only sustained minor short-term injures as well. Overall, you are the only team to have a flawless record of capture and disposal, no deaths or serious injury...Well, you lost Laxus Dreyar to the Lupus Filios Virus **(Explained in chapter 3, you'll have to read to find out! Haha suckers)**and he then joined his grandfarthers guild;Fairy Tail but that was out of your control really. So does that answer your question of why?"

I grabbed my throwing knives that were concealed on the inside of my belt;I have never used them against anything other than wolves and had always kept them concealed to keep an element of surprise but all this was forgotten as I flicked my wrist to get the maximum momentum, the blade slipping out of my hand and heading towards my intended target with deadly accuracy. Just before it reached him though, it was deflected onto the cloaked creep, lifting him of his feet and into the wall 3- feet bhind him, pinning him of the ground several inches by his hood.

In front of the intended target a katana;curved samurai sword glinted in the light, held in the same place as when it had deflected my knife. Strong, pale hands gripped the end of the katana. His long blue hair pulled up into a high pony-tail**(Looks** **like Yu Kanda from D. grey man-I love that Anime!)**

"Hey, LuLu. Thats not very friendly." He shot me a cocky grin before leaping down towards me with the Katana brandished above his head.

I grabbed the black string that was attached to the throwing knife. It cut into my skin as I pulled on it, blood running down the edge and revealing it's existence. I was at a disadvantage here, my gloves were attached to my belt so i would be unable to pull on the string without further injury and Yu was bearing down on me with the advantage of gravity on his side. I grabbed another knife from my waist, flipping it so the knife went down the side of my arm so that it was easier to defend with. Yu's katana collided with my knife with his full weight and gravity behind him, i put all my strength into deflecting his katana to the side. Letting his momentum carry him into the ground. He flipped himself off the floor and onto his feet. I used the time to pull on my gloves. i pulled the knife down from the third floor and straight towards Yu in one fluid movement. Yu was skilled enough to easily deflect the blow but I was counting on his instincts kicking in as he came up from his roll and for him to deflect it like he would a normal blade. He did. it deflected of his blade but only enough to miss him, not enough to avoid this. i flicked my gloved hands, the ripple traveling along the string and to the knife, causing it to swing round Yu's katana, trapping it.

"Yu, give up. you movements are reduced and you would be unable to deflect any knifes. Check Mate " I looked past my string; which was glinting in the light, towards Yu. Completely sure of my Victory.

"Oh Lucy, it's the cheese cutting string! I though you chucked this away after you almost cut my fingers off"*Goes into depressed corner and mutters about how Lucy hates him*

"hey, hey. Don't go off in the middle of a fight!" I screamed at him. One day he was going to get himself killed with that stupid habit of his! "Besides, I did chuck it out, I was aiming to completely sever your fingers off so I got this new string which is harder to cut and is able to cut through rock easily."

"Lucy, I've decided. The debt you owe me is to be repaid by and your team leaving Bristol and joining Fairy Tail." Yu... WOULD YOU WASTE IT ON THAT OLD MAN! was what I wanted to say but what actually came out was "Do you really enjoy being that old man's boy-toy!? because from my view it is disgusting. What benefit do you see in giving up everything for him?!" I finished my sentence while freeing his katana from my black string.

"LuLu...I-I know you've lost all respect for me since I started dating Lord Falmoth...but he really isn't that bad of a guy and there are many benefits! so-so don't hate this" His pleading made my heart knot itself**.(i don't think that physically possible but...meh)**

"Change dating to serving and then that would sum up your relationship perfectly. Oh, Lord Falmoth is it, you can really feel the love there can't you. Has he even told you his first name, i don't think he has. And do you really think he cares about you?! what a joke, I'm not sure if you can remember this Friend but did he not make the exact same offer to me on the same day!Remember! AND YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M GLAD YOU USED YOUR WISH! NOW I CAN HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR FUCKING SORRY ASS!" Sarcasm dripped from my voice while Yu flinched as if each word was physically cutting into him and causing him pain.

Span on my heel and marched towards the doors. Making sure to Flip lord Falmoth the birdy before I left.

**Two days Laterzzz:**

**Evergreen POV:**

My foot tapped against the floor as I waited, it giving away my true feelings. Two days. Two fucking days of packing away like mad, running back and forth while screaming at the moving men to hurry up! I was exhausted.

I exhaled slowly and turned my head so that i could see Lucy. She was scratching at her arm. Leaving behind large red welts which reflected her inner turmoil. I bumped my shoulder into her's, causing her to wake up from her daydreaming...or maybe day-nightmares..hmmm, i wonder why no one ever says when they're having day-nightmares?!

"Evergreen?" I looked down to see the girl who was three years younger than me, her blonde head hung in shame.

"do you hate me for being unable to stop this?" Humph, what a stupid question. Do you think that little of your family?of course i didn't say that. It would do anything but good in these circumstances.

"Well, it wasn't the best outcome that's for sure, buuut I never expected Yu to play such an underhanded trick. Besides, we shouldn't of relied on you to get us out of the situation. So No. I don't hate you." Lucy smiled gratefully up at me and was about to say something else when the speakers crackled to life.

"Will team Alfa exit the front doors to meet their escorts to Fairy Tail, i repeat. Will team Alfa exit the front doors to meet their escorts"

We walked towards the doors as if walking to knock on deaths door. none of carried any luggage since it had all been sent away the previous doors opened and the sunlight streamed in, blinding me temporarily. I tripped. I felt myself lurch forward as my foot got caught on god knows what. My arms reached out and i grabbed the person next to me, pulling them down with me. And they grabbed the person next to them and so on, until we had all fallen to the ground in a large pile of tangled limbs. i could feel the cold air against my butt, curse my mini dress to the depths of HELL! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. From the sound of Levy's and Lucy's screams, they were in the same predicament. Well joy. What a great first impression to have on the first Fairy's we were meant to meet.

**Hope this was a funny enough entrance for you Capital Cheerios! Or was it an exit!? ah well who cares.**

**Right people. I will be opening a poll today to see who to put Cana with! So VOTE NOW FOR YOUR FAV COUPLE!**

**And remember...if you don't reveiw after reading this FAIRYS WILL DIE.**

**Maybe i should kill off Cana if not enough people reveiw! oh the possibilitys are endless! **

**Bye, can't wait to see who Cana will be with!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! **

**Votes for Cana's Lover so far:**

**Laxus-3**

**Bacchus-0**

**Since only Three people voted...i am Pissed!**

**There are people out their reading this story and thinking "i don't care about Cana so i won't vote!" Well, well, well...that will Change!**

**If not enough people Vote then i will kill off the female characters! Starting with Lisanna cause i don't like her that much!**

**Gajeel:Woah,shit got real people.**

**Levy: LANGUAGE! **

**Bea(me): I will then kill Levy!**

**Levy:*being dragged into pit*GAJEELLLLLL HELLLLPPPP MEEEEEEE!**

**Gajeel: m(-_-)m please, vote now to save Levys life!**

**Happy: Run RUN! save yourself**

**Natsu: *Picks up Lucy* Lets move to the USA! She won't find us there!**

**Everyone else: Yeahhhh!**

**Bea:im coming, ready or not**

**Disclaimer: i only own the storyline for this story! not the characters. Although I'll still kill them.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Wolf virus A.K.A Wolf disease, is a threat that many, established wolf slayers face. How the disease spreads is unknown but all victims so far have been level 70 and above. While there are plenty of level 70+ plus slayers, very few are effected by the Wolf virus and apart from being above level 70, the victims have nothing else in-common. Symptoms include coughing up blood, dizziness, extreme need to sleep, constant need for touching/skin to skin contact and the last symptom is fake death. After the fake death, the person in question would wake up after three days with the characteristics of a wolf and a large increase of raw power._

**Jellal POV:**

Something squishy is on my face...SCORE! Is it Levy! No Evergreen...or...LUCY, please let it be Lucy! oh yes, the heavens love me. I am not worthy of their love! I am not worthy.

"Ahhh, Fuck. My backs gonna bruise now" The muffled voice came from the body on top of me as it began to move.

Who is it?! Ohh please let it be Lucy! Please! or Evergreen! i'd be happy with either! _Red hair whipped across her face. A smile on her lips despite her Pain._What the hell. I refuse to think of her. Not now at such a critical moment.

"Jellal?! You okay man?" I looked up, eyes travelling across the half-naked body above me, his Raven hair squashed flat.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET OFF MEEEEEEEE. GAHHHHHHH. I'M RUINED, IV'E BEEN TAINTED!GAHHHHH WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY HIM! HE'S SO UGLY! WAHHHHH"

"What the hell WAIT WHAT! WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING UGLY, YOU MAMA ALFA!" Grey got to his knees quickly, knocking Lucy off his head... Lucy!? i looked closer. Yeah, that was Lucy's legs alright. They were dangling over his head, one on each side.

"Owwww! My head, it's hurts!who bloody pulled me down?" Lucy's head popped up above Grey. She was actually sitting on his shoulders like a child would. Lucky Bastard.

Lucy's hand was cradling her head and probably a sizeable lump too. "Hey Grey,...where are you looking?! Oi grey!GREY? GREY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING! OI...Grey...if your looking where i think your looking...then I'LL FUCKING RIP OUT YOUR EYES! DIE GREY! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

I looked on from my position on the ground, Grey was running around trying to dislodge a mad Lucy who was attempting to scratch out his eyes, of his head. Out of the corner of my eye i could see Levy and Evergreen attempting to de tangle themselves from each other. Flashes of their pants could be seen now and then as the struggled for to get away from each other. Panties Panties Panties PANTIES!

"Ahh, what the hell midget get off me!"

"It's not my fault?! Why did you have toi wear so much bloody jewelry!?"

"Huh! You say something! You fashion challenged Ant!"

"Yeah, i did! What you gonna say about it! You fatso!"

Insults were thrown back and forth between the two like knifes. They were too busy shouting at each other to notice that, once again their skirts were blowing up and reveling their undergarments.

"Ummm, Jellal. Grey might need your help...no, I think he definitely needs your help. Like now." I looked over to see Grey holding Lucy above his head as far up as he could...but from the sounds of it, Lucy was still able to get his eyes.

"Hey, Romeo. Why don't you help Grey with Lucy. It will be like training since she's a monster." I patted Romeo on the head and started to walk towards Levy and Evergreen. Ohhh, rape face activate!

"Ahh we're free!" Levys overly happy voice brought despair to me. NOOOOOOOOOOO! Rape face, deactivate.

**Romeo POV:**

"Romeo, PUT ME DOWN NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

My legs were shaking and i felt sick...like really sick. Sick with fear of what she would do when i let her down.

"Don't let her down! what are you doing! she'll kill us all" I whipped my head round to see that i had let her down while i was wrapped up in thought of what she would do to me.

"GET THESE PURPLE FLAMES OFF MEEEE!" Lucy's scream echoed off the walls of the Wolf slaying academy and into the forest.

"Jellal,if you would"

"Staves magic, Bind snake" As soon as Jellal spoke, a red snake-like pattern began to travel around Lucy, sealing off her movements. I exhaled slowly, thank god that was over.

"GAHHHH, Romeo! DON'T DROP HER!YOU IDIOT!" OHH shit**.( they always seem to forget where and who they're with...maybe i should give them some self awarness...meh, let's not and say we did!)**

i span on my heel, Jellal was already charging forward with Grey to try to catch her...But she wasn't there anymore. We all skidded to a stop, automatically grouping together in a circle to minimize the chance of being caught from behind.

"Bwahahahaha, Maco! your sons a total clutz! he dropped this hot babe, who would drop her! MWAHAHAHAHAH."

"Gildarts, MY SON IS NOT A CLUTZ! GIVE ME THAT BABE! YOU SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO HOLD HER!"

What...the fuuucccckkkkkkk. Weirdos,... total and utter weirdos.

"Huh, so these are the fairy's that were sent to escort us. Bunch of idiots is what they look like. If these fairys are anything to go by, then we can destroy the fairy guild easily." Evergreens voice came out from behind her fan which was swaying back and forth.

"Hmmm, their appearance and body language means nothing. They could be more dangerous than we expect. Don't underestimate them, just finish them off before we get any attachments." Jellal crouched down low as he said this.

Grey mirrored his movement. Arms slightly extended at the side, legs separated and bent slightly. It was a familiar position, used often to increase speed and momentum. It was a move that everyone learnt at the beginning of Wolf slayer school. A basic move that would give you the speed and power needed behind our movements to kill wolves.

"Hey, Gildarts. Give back Lucy. Now." Gahhhh. Levy was scary...really really scary! Super scary.

"Ohhh, Look here Cana! That girl knows my name! Hey, you think she can read minds!" The man, Gildarts was whipping his head towards Levy then towards a brunette who was holding a barrel with golden liquid dripping from her chin.

"God, She heard Maco say your name! If you even bothered to remember, her brief said she used a type of word magic. How the hell did you forget that?! i was drunk at the time but i still remembered it! Ahhhh, why is is my dad so Stupid! You might want to give back the Blonde though, if you hold onto her any longer then you might be attaked" At the Brunettes harsh words, Gildarts sat down and began to mutter about how un loved he felt.

"wahhhhh, my daughter hates me! what can i do, she's gonna leave meeeee!CANA DON'T GOOOO!DON'T LEAVE ME CANA!

**Cana POV:**

WAHHH, WHAT A STUPID MAN!

"When did i say i was leaving! You old fart! Don't work yourself into a tizz. You stupid Man!"

"Right, everybody into the cars please!" Mirajane's voice floated from behind me.

"Lucy, Jellal, and Grey will be in the first car with me and Gildarts, while Evergreen, Levy and Romeo will be in the second car with Cana and Maco. Gildarts and Maco will get your luggage. I hope to have a nice trip with you." Mira stepped forward and into my view. Behind me, Gildarts carried Lucy into the first car. The Black haired boy and the one with the tattoo on his face exchanged a glance before getting out of their fighting positions and climbing into the car which Lucy was in.

It's gonna be a long Journey. I climbed into the second car. Leaning myself against the ripped blond which had stayed inside the car.

"Laxus, you sure you don't want to speak to them? It's been 3 years since you last saw them."

"Trust me Cana, it'll only get worse. I'll speak to them at the guild where Gramps is. So when they kick off, we'll be able to restrain them" Throughout his speech his ears twitched, spinning this way and that. Probably following Lucy and Jellal to the first car.

" When they get in the car, they'll be unable to get out because of Freed's Rune's Right?" As i said this, i grabbed his tail, pulling it out from behind him while leaning down to sleep on his Lap.

"Yeah, Freed's in the first car with Mira and Gildarts, he needs to be there if they manage to slip through his current Runes."

I settled down to sleep, Laxus' tail between my arms as i snuggled into it. I kept my eyes closed as the door opened. A gasp could be heard from one of the slayers.

Shit's gonna hit the fan!

**So... Reveiw leave a message or something!**

**Lissana: * tied to pole in front of the pit* PLease reveiw!**

**Levy: please, i'm gonna be next**

**Bea: Silence! Lissana, in the next chapter you will be SACRIFICED!MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Lissana: If Bea gets five more reveiws then she won't kill me in the next chapter! please leave anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, Well DONE! Eight reviews! And as you know, I will dedicate every other chapter to the first reviewer for the earlier chappy! So this one is for **_The Infamouse Smile of Monalisa_**! Who was my very special reviewer for chap 3!And for all you GraLu fans out there i will now include GraLu moments although the final pairings won't change! So give your thanks to **Fairycat01**!**

**Reply Corner**

_NaLu4evr: No me and Zeref are not related! But if only I was... And would you really make five more accounts?!_

_ninjapanda: Gajeel thanks you for your concern over Levy...Jellal wasn't too found of you liking his nickname though!_

**_Yes, I did read everyone's reviews and they all made me very happy! And I will now reply to everyone who reviews so far! A review a day keeps the blues away!_**

**Anyway**

**The Votes so far**

**Laxus: 3**

**Bacchus: 1... Only one person voted! Next time three people have to VOTE! Otherwise I'll kill Levy!**

**Bea: It seems as If Lissana's life has ****been spared...*Glances towards Lissana* Damn, what will it take to kill you woman!**

**Lissana: I have the power of my fans behind me! i will never die.**

**Bea: Yeah, but Hiro didn't want to bring you back to life! His manufactures asked him to bring you back so ha! Suck on that!**

**Lissana: But I'm here now so what you going to do about it!**

**Bea: GET IN THE PIT! *Chucks her in the pit with Levy* Ahahahaha I can see Elfman and evergreen! *Jumps on motorcycle* Evergreen! I**

**m going to add you to my collection of Fairy Girls! DO NOT RESIST!**

**Evergreen: RUNN RUNN RUUUUUNNNNNNNN! She's seen us!**

**Elfman: Running is manly! IT'S MANLY TO RUN EVEN FASTER WHEN SHE'S ON A MOTORBIKE!**

**Bea: Elfman! Mira's being attacked by Freed! Quick help her! (a lie!)**

**Elfman: DIE FREED! DIE IN HEEEELLLLLLLL! *Drops Evergreen and runs away to search for Mira***

**Evergreen: You bloody Idiot!**

**Bea: I've got you now! Mwahahaha *Drags her into pit***

**Evergreen: Why did you drag me! we could have gone by bike!**

**Bea: Meh, just wanted to make you look disheveled and dirty.**

**Evergreem: ****Damn you!**

**Levy & Lissana: Let us out!**

**Bea: *extreme sarcasm* I own Fairy Tail (of course i don't...duh)**

_Chapter 4 _

_Social life- wolves are not held by the laws of the animal kingdom. They can chose to travel in groups or by themselves, to dedicate themselves to one partner or to have a diffrent partner whenever they want. In the next few chapters this book will explore the social needs and wants of wolves and how they fulfill those needs.__One of the needs of a wolf is compainionship. It's common for a wolf to join mainland guilds so that they can fill the need of companionship. Although the majority of wolves will join a guild, they are still the minority. Out of the whole population, only 10% are mages. Of that 10%, __2% are wolves and 1% are people who have the wolf virus, the other 7% being human mages. So only 3% of mages have a relation to wolves. Wolves can develop strong bonds with people but this can differ between wolves due to their personalitys. In extreme situations wolves can sense malice or bad-will towards a person which they share a VERY strong bond with._

**Grey POV:**

I stepped up into the car and paused in the door way while admiring the decoration. It's dark red decor giving it a very expensive look. God, i am sooooo not used to this amount of luxury,... but i could give it one hell of a try!

"Bloody Hell! How much money do they have to spend on bloody cars?!" I looked behind at Jellal who wore an expression of shock, wonder and a teeny bit of admiration. I'm guessing that my face held the same expression.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. If they can spend this much on transport, then how much did they spend on the guild?!"

"We can spend a bit, but most of it is spent on food and rebuilding. You saw Maco and Gildarts fighting out there, well imagine that but with more people and magic chucked in. Because of them our guild hall has been re-built plenty of times and with your arrival I'm sure our funds will start to scrape the bottom." I turned my attention to the man who had spoken, the unusual green hair stood out from the red decor while his red coat was almost impossible to tell from the inside of the car.

"WAHHHH, A FLOATING HEAD HOW COOL!" Jellal was rolling on the floor while clutching his sides, laughter erupting from him.

"oí, oí it's not that funny" I looked down at Jellal, his laughter still reached my ears despite my comment. I can't belive i lost to this guy in battle, he's utterly mad.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP MAMA ALFA" as I said this, my left foot made contact with his face. Sending him flying into the green haired man which he had found oh so funny before. Well, that is what should have happened...but it didn't. Instead of colliding with the man, he collided with thin air. Thin air. Air. air...AIR! HE COLLIDED WITH FUCKING AIR! What is that man! Wha...wha...wha...oh. My mental panic came to an abrupt halt as Rune lines began to appear between Jellal and green head guy.

"Hahahahahaha, that guy just totally did a face plant. HAhahahaha Did you see that Freed", The man known as Gildarts finger waved his finger about in the air while lauging, he had seen the drama of me kicking Jellal into this Freed guy since he had entered the cart first and had already chosen his seat. Lucy sat on his lap, un-moving and silent.

I made my way towards Jellal and leaned down next to his where his body had fallen. The smoke from the impact of his face going into the rune wall wafted into my face."Umm, Jellal, mate. Lucy's gonna kill you in a mo, like seriously. She got rabies or something cause shes frothing at the mouth." Jellal's head lifted from the ground and we both stared at Lucy. Her eyes had gone wide and she had begun frothing at the mouth, i swear on mama alfa's grave that she was. Her body twitched now and then, her eyes now zeroed in on me and Jellal, the message in her eyes was clear, 'get these fucking bind snakes of me NOW!' Next to me, Jellal fainted once again. His face pale, devoid of any colour.

I sat on Jellal, on leg on either side of his hips. With one hand I lifted Jellal's torso of the floor, with the other hand i began slapping his face as quickly and as hard as i could. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP MAMA ALFA, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DEAL WITH THAT BLASTED WOMEN'S WRATH!"

**Evergreens POV:**

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU, HOW BLOODY DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU JUST COME BACK LIKE THIS! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU! DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING DOING TO US!" My voice sounded weak, the tears down my face also showed i was weak, the trembling of my hands and the blood that slowly dripped from each finger due to the force i was using to clench my hands also made me weak. How could you, how could you just leave us then return just after we had fixed ourselves, just after we had gotten over losing you, just as it stopped hurting to think about how we lost you!" I spoke in a small voice this time, my sobs breaking up my sentence, my accusations. i knew the look on my face was weak, i knew i was weak. My knees gave out ands i collapsed on the floor, head in my hands while i cried my heart out. Romeo and Levy stood behind me, both frozen in shock. A strangled sob made its way out of Levy, she lifted he hands to her face, her head shaking back and forth in denial, "No, no no NO! YOU CAN'T BE HIM! YOU CAN'T BE LAXUS! YOU CAN'T!" Levy backed away while repeating the word 'No', her head still shaking. She backed into the side of the cart, curling into it as if it would swallow her and take her away from him.

Romeo's voice was next to reach my ears. " You were meant to be dead...you killed yourself after you woke up from the virus, YOU WERE MEANT TO BE DEAD! IF YOU WERE DEAD THEN WE COULD EXPLAIN WHY YOU LEFT US! BECAUSE YOU ARE MEANT TO BE FUCKING DEAD! dead... even though people said you joined Fairy Tail we didn't belive them...you were meant to hate them as much as we did...you were" Romeos voice stopped and he turned his gaze away from Laxus and towards the ground. His bangs shading his face from view. His hands repeatedly clenched and unclenched, his whole body shaking in range.

**Macos POV:**

I shifted uncomfortably against my seat. Seeing people who were ment to be strong but then collapse or break down at the mere sight of someone was hollowing.

"What did you do to them Laxus?" As i spoke the woman in the green dress began to sob harder.

" I...I guess I left them...or.. in their opinion...betrayed them." Laxus turned away from my gaze and was now looking out the carriage window.

"Well, i guess i'll put them to sleep, for our sake and theirs" i knew as soon as the words left my mouth that i had said the wrong thing. Movement erupted in the carriage as the three wolf slayers came out from their depressed states.

My son, Romeo, launched himself towards Laxus, a green flame engulfed his hand. Romeo chucked the green fireball while in the air at the now moving Laxus. As the fireball made contact with the seat which Laxus had left, it released a thick, dense cloud. The cloud filled the carriage quickly, reducing my vision to almost nothing. As the smell reached me i began to retch. The fog stung my eyes and tears now poured down my face. If it was this bad for me then I couldn't even imagine what it would be like for Laxus since his sense of smell was so strong. The sound of the door opening managed to reach me through the fog. I could hear the panicked voices, Hmmm i guess they have reached Freeds runes. I listened to parts of their conversation that wafted over to me.

"It's runes...tooo complicated...i can't undo..." The mature voice must have belonged to the green mini dress woman.

"I can read them...unable to leave till we reach the guild...THROUGH THE DOORS AND WINDOWS!...though a wall...destructive power...enchanted wood...super strong...Laxus?" Another female voice, this time the blue haired girl. I need to tell Laxus that they found a way through the runes.

"Laxus...knocked out...no help...we aren't strong enough...destructive power needed"

I dragged the smoke into my lungs and lifted my self off the ground. _Shit, i can't see a bloody thing! okay, okay, find Laxus, you gotta find Laxus. Keep calm, it's a small carriage, you'll find him soon! _As this was going through my mind my foot caught on someone who was moving. I reached out, trying to grab something and steady myself. So, i grabbed onto whoever i had collided with. Now, i would like to say that i managed to fight the person i had grabbed but, alas i was hit by a coughing fit, the smoke had irritated my lungs and because of its density, my lungs though i was suffocating. I let go of the person and sank to my knees, the coughing was relentless, i had grabbed my throat and was banging my fist against my chest in an attempt to get the smoke out of my lungs, but with every breath exhaled, a new breath of smoke was inhaled. I looked up to see a shadow of the person i had recently grabbed. They must have been an arm's length away yet i was still unable to see them. The person lent towards me while extending a hand. The person came into view but the tears streaming down my face blurred them. The person didn't have blue hair or wear a short green mini dress. His hand that was extended towards me began to glow, in his hand was a tiny lacrima. It was probably the size of a gobstopper. As it began to glow, the smoke around it disappeared, giving me a small space of clean air. As the coughing subsided i was able to move again without the coughing hampering my movements. I launced myself at the lacrima, quickly securing it between my hands. I began putting in as much ,magic as possible into the lacrima. The air in the carrige began to clear almost instantly.

"NO! How did he recover that quickly!?" My sons voice rang out from the now clearing fog.

I decided to give one last go with the lacrima and clear the carriage of the smoke. The lacrima in my hand cracked as i put more magic into it. I looked up from my hand, and into the carriage. I could now see everyone's silhouettes but since there was still smoke in the carriage i couldn't see them clearly. I launched a blast of my magic towards Laxus. The purple flame hit him straight on his head. I fell down on my knees as the loss of the magic drained by the lacrima and the magic used to wake up Laxus took ahold of me. I watched on, compleatly numb to the surroundings. As Laxus launched his attack on Romeo and the others, my hand dropped the now broken lacrima. Next to me, Cana crawled towards me. Her eyes were squinting in pain, i guess a hangover plus vile smoke would put anyone in a state of pain. We both looked on as Laxus took out the last one of the hunters. I pulled myself onto one of the seats before i collapsed.

"Hehehe, i guess we under estimated them... remind me not to do that again." I looked towards Romeo as i said this, i reached out to his now limp body, cracking a smile when Laxus didn't give him to me.

" You know, this is probably the only time i'll ever get to hug him, to say sorry and tell him how much i love him." I laughed under my breath. After a few moments of debating with himself, Laxus gave over Romeo where i promptly cradled him to my chest, and began telling him about his mum and me, how much i loved him, and how much i regret leaving him there.

"Well, they have certainly proved themselves to be capable. They managed to find away around Freeds runes and use my senses against me."

"Humpf, they disturbed my sleep and drinking, and look! they all have those lacrimas. No wonder they weren't affected by the smoke! Little shits!"

_As night fell, two carriages with very diffrent feelings inside each one, were heading towards the final destination. FAIRY TAIL!_

**What do you think! leave a reveiw please people. **

**I know i'm late but seriously, this chapter did not want to come out!**

**Remember people...i need three people to vote with who Cana's gonna be with otherwise i will kill Levy!**

**They can't speak now since they are eating *Chuckes one small chicken leg into the pit* and fighting.**

**:) See you all soon!**


End file.
